This invention relates to a pack for food products in portions.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide a pack for food products to be sprinkled. For example, ice creams presented in the form of portions may be sprinkled with cocoa powder. In this case, the ice cream portion is picked up with the fingers after sprinkling and placed in its pack which has the effect of leaving finger marks on the portion. Accordingly, it would be of advantage to have a pack for products of this type with which any manual contact with the portion could be avoided.
It is also understood that, after sprinkling, the pack should allow mechanical handling of the ice cream portions thus produced. Accordingly, the pack according to the invention eliminates the need for manual contact after sprinkling and enables the portions to advance along a production line.